This war is shaping up
by Rxyiixn
Summary: Based on Pariphfan's the Founders four the four founders have managed to find them selves at Hogwarts at the beginning of the year of umbrige's reign of terror. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

this war is shaping up

A/N: before I start this story I would like to say that the owner of the idea for this fanfic is Pariphan and the link to his story, The Founders four is right here if you want to check it out s/8317364/1/The-Founders-Four and the inspiration for Salazar's non cliché Slytherin character comes from preciousann's courage and cunning s/10487644/1/Courage-and-Cunning I advise you to check them both out oh and do you really think that J.K would write a fanfic when she could just write a book that wouldn't be considered fanfic? Now I'm not a fan of long author notes so... on with the show

There was a bright flash of lightning accompanying the thunder that shook the foundations of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the ancestral home of the Slytherin line, a little known fact that people who did know chose to forget out of hatred of the feared Salazar Slytherin.

"You bloody Gryffindor" Yelped Salazar Slytherin as he swotted Godric round the head with one hand while with the other he patted out the small flame on his emerald green and black robes. "What kind of genius plays with a device that could potentially send us backwards or forwards in time by a thousand years you thick-headed fool!" exclaimed Salazar "Uh, me?" said Godric sheepishly

"Well, duh" commented Rowena Ravenclaw as she removed her boot from a puddle of dirty water "It wasn't my fault!" exclaimed Godric "Yes it was" replied Helga dryly without even looking behind herself to were Godric stood. "Were are we anyway" questioned Godric "We're in the courtyard of Hogwarts genius" said Salazar as he fingered with the golden ring on his slender fingers, twisted into a serpent with sparkling emerald eyes that glittered dangerously in the moonlight "So we teleported?" asked Godric "No, I believe that we have made some sort of time jump" replied Rowena as she looked around curiously at her surroundings "We still appear to be at Hogwarts but many things have changed over the years" said Salazar

Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall lightly tapped her goblet of white wine with a silver spoon, calling everyone in the great hall to attention. "Good evening students and welcome to what we can hope to be another amazing year at Hogwarts" Said Dumbledore as he stood up "This year before we get on with the feast Mr Filch would like me to remind you for what he says is the 453rd time that no magic is to be performed in the corridors and that the list of banned items has grown to 177 items, If you would like to know what the extra items are please see the sign on Mr Filch's office door.

And finally I would like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts professor, Madame Umbrige" Finished Dumbledore "He hem, The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.*" stated Umbrige in a high pitched annoying voice that has everyone groaning and covering their ears discreetly. "Yes, thank you Madame Umbrige for a most enlightening speech, now let the feast begin!"

Suddenly there was a flash and a muffled curse word followed by "You bloody Gryffindor!" from just outside the hall Dumbledore stood in his seat and motioned for the heads of all four houses to follow him outside Dumbledore pushed the heavy door open and to his astonishment saw four Teenagers, two female and two males arguing about something or other. The two males were discussing quietly while the females stood by and looked around again.

"Who are you to intrude on Hogwarts grounds, state your names and purposes immediately" Snape said, pointing his wand directly in-between Godric's eyes "Hold up Sir, I would appreciate if you took that wand out of my face" warned Godric, his hand resting on his silver sword, imbedded with rubies. "State your name and purpose" demanded Snape again, Salazar put his hands up and the others followed his lead "My name is Salazar Slytherin and I appear to be 15 years old which does not sit very well with me, the idiot to my right is Godric bloody Gryffindor and the fair ladies to my left are Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff" replied Salazar "Prove it" Snape hissed Salazar drew his wand, "I, Godric Oscar Gryffindor, son of Oscar and Alanna do here by swear on my magic that I am the founder of Gryffindor house and co founder of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry do hereby declare that my fellow founders are standing right next to me and you are just too thick to believe me Mr Dark, Tall and Greasy, so mote be" finished Godric and lit his wand to prove his case.

"Very well" said Dumbledore "Would you like to stay at hogwarts until you find a way to go back to your time?" he asked "Yes that would be appreciated" replied Rowena "Would it be possible for us to attend school also?" questioned Rowena "I am sure that could be arranged" spoke McGonagall as they walked back to the entrance of the great hall thinking about what was yet to come

A/N:Yay 1,001 words, yes including the A/Ns that's how tacky I am but please Reveiw and tell me if its good but please no flames. this is my first fanfic like ever so please review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

NOT A CHAPTER

Hey Guys really sorry I know exactly how it feels to get an a message that says there's an update then it turns out to be an author note I just put this up to tell you that there was a death in my family and I'm still getting over it so today I'm flying out to Queensland for the funeral and I won't be back for two days. My folks aren't letting me take my laptop with me:( so... yeah. sorry I haven't updated but just letting you know I'm not being lazy I just have a really busy schedule now the school hols are done cause I have guitar and piano practice along with soccer, tennis, fencing and Judo training AND a I have to balance that with year six homework (they seem to think we're not prepared enough and we have a math books worth of maths. Anyway I promise I'll updated as soon as I get back


End file.
